A Dwarf's Guide to Surviving a Minotaur Attack.
| }} Category:Quest Starter (Item Type) Book Text The minotaur survival guild is your complete resource for surviving an encounter with these beasts of burden. You'll learn how to recognize your enemy and choose the right weapons to defend yourself. You'll gain information on killing techniques, along with tips on what to do when on the defense, on the run or on the attack. Understanding the Minotaur: Minotaurs have often been used as guardians or defenders, and will usually only follow through on an attack if you encroach upon said territory, or have obtained one of their guarded posessions. But be wary as you venture through Steamfont, as you may find yourself face to face with these powerful beasts. Minotaur Attributes: The minotaur is a sentient creature resembling an upright bull or cow. It stands twice as tall as a gnome or dwarf on its hoofed, digitigrade legs. Their broad chests and shoulders add to their intimidating stature, as do the large horns of the bulls. Minotaurs have a visual spectrum of black and white. They also have great night vision capability, a fact that explains their skill at low light hunting, such as that of mines and cave groups. Minotaurs have excellent hearing. Not only can they detect sound, they can determine its direction of origin even when echoing in many directions. Tests indicate the range of their hearing to be similar to that of a human, gnome, or halfling. The minotaur's sense of smell is very acute. They can pick up the smell of another minotaur or that of an intruder and distinguish the two at a much greater distance then previously assumed. How to Fend Off a Minotaur: 1. Hit back! If a minotaur is coming towards you or attacks you, use anything you have in your possession - a shield, pick axe, your fist - to hit the minotaur's eyes, or snout, which are the areas most sensitive to pain. Make quick, sharp, repeated jabs in these areas. 2. If you or one of your group members has a proficiency with spells then those too should be used to injure the beast. Be wary, though, the minotaur may also be spell savvy, or have resistances to particular spells. 3. Additionally, if you have other creatures at your command, they can be used to confuse or to attack. 4. Do not allow yourself to get backed into a corner. The more room you have for your battle with these creatures, the better. Minotaurs have many charging battle tactics, which open areas discourage and make less effective. 5. Avoid the horns. The bull minotaurs have large and dangerous horns that can easily be used to gore prey. 6. Blind it! if the attack is happening in a dark location, you can attempt to use its night vision capability against it. Be sure to shield your eyes prior to casting the mesmerization or light spells. How to Avoid an Attack: The best advice is to avoid mines or caves with known treasures or previously unattainable items of glory. They are bound to be guarded, by test, trial, spells, and beast. Promises of reward by someone unwilling to do the work themselves, are good indicators of such action. But if you find yourself on such a trek keep these pointers in mind: 1. Avoid being in derelict mines or unexplored caves alone. Always stay in groups. Minotaurs are more likely to attack a solitary individual. 2. Do not enter questionable enclosures if you are bleeding or previously wounded. Minotaurs will have a better chance of smelling you. 3. Scout your advancement carefully for tell tale signs of minotaur, such as hoof prints or echoing snorts. 4. Use extra caution when enclosures are dark, and sounds are muffled. It will decrease your chance of sensing the minotaur but they may still be able to sense you. 5. If a minotaur shows itself to you, it may be intimidating you rather than attacking, in hopes that its presence is enough to dissuade you from encroaching further. Back away slowly. Do not make any sudden movements. 6. Do not harass, try to cajole, or bribe any minotaur. Minotaur are known for their fierce, explosive tempers! 7. Although rarely found, you should leave calves alone. Any adult minotaur will respond to a distress call from a youngster. 8. A minotaur attack is a potential danger for anyone who frequents mines or caves, but it should be kept in perspective. Wolves, undead, and trap chests are responsible for far more fatalities each year.